


Comfort After The Horror

by HUNTER29



Category: doki doki literature club
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Friendship, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Natsuki has finally been saved from her abuse, she still needs comfort from the scars.





	Comfort After The Horror

It was finally over. Natsuki watched as the man who abused her was dragged out of his home in handcuffs, the man who was meant to protect her as she grew up, the man who was her father. For longer than she wished to remember he would abuse her, his own daughter and all she could think everytime was "why would he do that?" But none of that mattered now as she watched him as the one kicking and screaming and she couldn't help but muse at the irony of his behaviour, then he turned to her "you! You little bitch, I swear when I get my hands on you I'll..." He was muffled as the door to the police car was shut in his face. Again it was ironic, him being sat in the back of a police car this time instead of in the front driving. This was karma for him and freedom for Natsuki and she one person to thank for it all.

"It's over, like I promised you" came the voice of Y/n, one of Natsuki's clubmates from school as he placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "I told you he wouldn't hurt you anymore and that he would t get away with it all, I keep my promise Nat" he said pulling her into an embrace as she finally let her emotions run nowhere that the man who abused her for so long couldn't see her cry, "thank you Y/n" she sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. "I got you, I got you" he spoke softly before taking a hold of Natsuki's hand as he stepped back with a smile as he said "I'm always here for you ok?" Natsuki nodded as she leaned against him before asking "can I stay with you for a bit?" To which Y/n replied with a simple nod as he led her away from that place.

The two were both at Y/n's house as he set a drink in front of his pink haired friend who gave a smile as well as her thanks as she took the duo in hand and took a sip feeling the warmth of the hot chocolate on her tongue. "Thank you Y/n, you saved me" she smiled at the male who sat to her side with a nod as he replied "it's nothing, I couldn't allow that monster to get away with what he did to you", Natsuki smiled as she set her drink down again before leaning against Y/n with the simple request of "hold me". She wasn't denied as she felt Y/n wrap his arm over her shoulder and rub her side making her flinch as his fingers brushed over her covered bruises but his soothing shushing eased her again as she closed her eyes, Natsuki was finally free. She looked up at the male who she now classed as her saviour, her real knight in shining armour, her friend Y/n. 

Her pink eyes locking with his e/c one before he brushed his thumb over her cheek then leaned down slowly until he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, a kiss which wasn't hesitated to be returned by the manga loving pinkette who pursed her lips together in a way that almost made their kiss like a lock and key. Y/n held Natsuki in a gentle grip as their kiss was tender before breaking apart and the pinkette looked to him with a small smile gracing her lips as she pushed up to kiss him again, she turned her body to face him before being laid back onto the sofa as Y/n started to trail peppered kisses down her neck which made Natsuki's breathing pick up before whimpering "Daddy no, please" which halted Y/n instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he saw the visible tremble in Natsuki as she huddled up into a ball "I'm sorry Y/n I never told you" she whimpered as said male placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "my father didn't just beat me" she spoke quietly which made Y/n have a bad feeling what she meant as he asked "he didn't?" The look in Natsuki's eyes proved otherwise but if that wasn't enough the fact she said "he forced me to" was the nail in the coffin, "I told the police in my statement before, when you wasn't in the room" she said before finding herself wrapped in an embrace by the male. "I'm so sorry Natsuki, we don't have to do it now" he said but the pinkette shook her head taking Y/n's hand as she stood up, "I won't let what he did scare me, I won't let him win" she spoke with determination before pulling Y/n with her as she led the way upstairs. 

When they reached Y/n's room Natsuki say him on the bed before sitting in his lap as she kissed him. "You've been there for me, I may not be a virgin but I'll consider this my real first, if you'll do this with me" she spoke quietly as she looked to Y/n to which he gave a soft peck on her lips as response, a smile turned on Natsuki's lips as she met Y/n a deep meaningful kiss that melted away her pain from the simple touch before feeling his hands hold her waist as they pulled back. "Let me make you feel good" he smiled as he laid Natsuki onto the bed before reaching up the skirt she was wearing and pulled them down with her underwear following, her pussy now visible to the male who leaned down and gave a lick across that made her shudder.

It was a strange feeling yet pleasing as Natsuki felt Y/n lick her folds whilst rubbing his hands along her legs making small moans leave her lips as she held a finger to bite down on, her hand was pulled back as Y/n said "let me hear them, I'll know if I'm doing something right that way" he smiled up at her as he returned to licking her pussy. Natsuki leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she let her moans free just like Y/n asked and she found herself enjoying this already, more than she thought she would but then again it was Y/n and for a while before him finding out what she was going through at home he was always so kind to her and she felt herself falling in love. And now he was showing her an intimate affection as he pleasured her for her own enjoyment, his tongue gliding over her folds was stimulating enough but the second he pushed it inside her made her entire body rock with a sensation anew.

He ate her out to hear her moans of pleasure as she ran her hands through his hair before just clutching the back of his head as her moans turned to rapid breaths, "Y/n I'm cummimg" Natsuki's voice rang as she closed her eyes before the sensation wracked her with an orgasm that was for her own pleasure. The first orgasm she actually enjoyed. As Natsuki came, Y/n was lapping his tongue around her insides just for the extra moment of her enjoyment before he stood up to see Natsuki's cheeks flushed red, "do you what to go any further?" He asked and was immediately pulled down on top of the pink haired female as an answer but she still had the request of "be gentle". Y/n nodded but took a different approach as he stepped back to remove his clothing as he sat on the bed pulling Natsuki into his lap, "you can start it off, take your time and your own pace, this is for you Natsuki" Y/n said and tears welled her eyes as she hugged him.

No words were need as she moved over his shaft and lowered down feeling him penetrate her. She took him to the hilt whilst leaning into his shoulder with shaky breaths from her small sobs to having this moment with Y/n, said male slowly lifted Natsuki's top up over her breasts which was covered by her bra it was soon removed to free her small but pert breasts. Ones which Y/n applied attention to by tweaking at and his actions were met with mewls from his clubmate who started rocking in his lap, Natsuki placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned against his chest before feeling Y/n's arms wrap around her in turn. He placed tender kisses along her collar whilst running his hands along her upper body before lifting her top off so she was just in the skirt she wore, despite their current intimate moment Y/n couldn't help but stare in horror at the bruises he saw on Natsuki's body. Each being dark show in how much force she suffered making Y/n look to the fence of the one who bared this pain as he apologised "I'm sorry you went through that", Natsuki flickered a smile before kissing Y/n as her hips started riding up with bounces.

Their bodies met with a pleasurable feeling as Natsuki bounced but then started Y/n's thrusts as he held her in a gentle grip that would be broken easily if she was to just lean back, that showed her just how tender Y/n was going to be as she looked to him again breaking away from their kiss as their eyes met. "Y/n, I". She was cut off by a peck on the lips and a smile from said male who replied "I know" as he rolled her onto her back and became the one giving the most effort with his thrusts, "I'll be gentle, I promise" he assured as she gave a small whimper as this was the position she was taken in before. Y/n leaned down and kissed along as many of the bruises that marred Natsuki as he could and each one he kissed seemingly alleviate all the pain they once inflicted on her, "Natsuki" Y/n spoke her name and she looked to him as he leaned close. "are you enjoying this?" He asked which was a contrast to what her father would say to her, his tone was completely different as well. Full of care and compassion. Such was what made her smile and nod as she reached up to him "yes I am, I love you Y/n" she replied pulling him down into a kiss before moaning more as he added a steady increase to his speed.

As Natsuki broke the kiss she closed her eyes and rocked her hips up to meet Y/n's thrusts, "I I'm going to cum again" she moaned before hugging Y/n close as he replied "let it out" which sent her over as she came. That was when she felt him slowing down "no don't stop yet, I don't want it to stop with you just yet" she panicked as she looked at Y/n "I want you to make me forget all he did" her voice whimpered before she was kissed again, Y/n rolled the two of them so he was on the bottom again and Natsuki was on top.

She leaned down to kiss him as her hips bounced against him again. "I want you to make me forget Y/n, I want you" she breathed as she bounced her lower half whilst her upper remained pressed to him, "I want you to cum inside me" she breathed as she held his face and kissed her again. Their bodies connected repeatedly and rapidly as Y/n wrapped his arms around her before again sitting up and hugging her close as she rode his lap, Natsuki was hugging Y/n and moaning more and more as she felt him speed up and making her feel so good but she knew it was close to ending as she heard small grunts. "Natsuki" he groaned pulling back to meet her gaze but she was the next to speak with a quick "cum with me" as she rode him faster and faster crashing their lips together wanting to feel him cum inside her, "Y/n!" She cried out his nAme as was racked with her third orgasm as Y/n had his first. His cum pumping into her as she splayed his shaft with her juices before he laid back onto his bed with on top.

Y/n pulled up the blanket and draped it over him and Natsuki as she remained on top of him in the warmth of his comforting hold and the blanket covering their naked, satisfied bodies. "Thank you Y/n, for freeing me of that monster" she said as he stroked her back and kissed her forehead, "don't thank me Natsuki, I won't let that kind of thing happen to you again" he replied smiling as she kissed him again pulling back to say "I love you" as he returned it with a "too" before Natsuki laid against his chest. "Can I live here with you?" She asked making Y/n look down to her, "I don't think I can stay in that place anymore" she reasoned and Y/n gave a small smile to her with a nod saying "yeah sure, we'll go get your stuff tomorrow and you can move in" he said and Natsuki beamed up at him before laying against his chest breathing her thanks. She looked up at the male who she now classed as her saviour, her real knight in shining armour, her boyfriend Y/n.


End file.
